The Pretzel Fic
by sparklybluez
Summary: The REAL story behind Tucker's chipped tooth. (#liltoof) A Sexual FanFiction for Steve and Tucker (AND VINCE) to read.


It was a long night and Steve with his boyfriend Tucker were coming home from the bar, piss-drunk as they were on these types of nights.

Tucker had decided to flirt with one of the boys at the club, getting Steve jealous, which always resulted in him whispering to the older lad some choice words that were along the lines of "Daddy is going to punish you tonight if you keep this up." and "Princess, you know I don't like it when you talk to other boys.".

Currently, Steve was fumbling with his keys, and Tucker was straddling the boy, giving him rows of love bites along his collarbones and neck.

"Baby, you know you're not supposed to leave marks on me, only daddy is allowed to do that to you." Steve looked up at him, kissing him slowly and passionately. "Daddy loves you so much baby," he moved down his neck and left some hickeys down to his chest area and sucked on his sweet spot, causing Tucker to moan quietly as Steve skillfully opened the door to his house and the two laid on the couch.

"Daddy, pleeease..." Tucker moaned a little, "Pleeease fuck me... I want you in me... right now..." He tugged on the hem of Steve's t-shirt, signaling to take it off.

Steve only shook his head and kissed Tucker on the nose softly, pulling off the other boy's shirt and tossing it to the ground carelessly, doing the same with his pants, leaving Tucker in only boxers. Steve held out one finger, meaning to wait a second, and got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. As he was in there, Tucker began to palm himself, squeezing his dick and rubbing slowly.

"Now what did daddy say about touching yourself?" Steve walked back into the living room and pushed Tucker's hand away from his lower area. He had two items behind his back, setting them down on the table. "Now, are you ready for something a little different princess?" Steve asked, earning a nod from Tucker. He pulled out a large bag of pretzels and a medium sized jar of peanut butter. "Take your boxers off baby, daddy wants to see all of you." He whispered, sucking another love bite onto his skin, leaving Tucker a moaning mess.

"Fuck... daddy..." he rolled his head back as Steve was trailing kisses down his chest and he was taking off his boxers. His boner was excruciatingly hard and he needed some release.

When Tucker was finally all naked, Steve finally took off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. He spread the older boy's legs and grabbed a pretzel rod from the bag and covered it in the peanut butter.

"Daddy... what are you- oh!" He gasped, Steve had quickly pushed the entire length of the pretzel rod into Tucker's hole, which had gone in surprisingly well. When he was ready and wiped the tears in his eyes, Tucker nodded at his boyfriend to move, and to add another inside. Steve took another pretzel and covered it in some more of the creamy substance, as he pumped his own dick, using some peanut butter as lube to slick himself up. The rods were fairly thick, so it only took two to thoroughly stretch Tucker out.

As Steve removed the pretzels, Tucker whined at the loss of feeling in his bum, but was quickly silenced as Steve lifted his leg for him and his hard dick was slammed into the older boy at full force. "Daddy! Fuck me!" He begged, arching his back. "Please! Harder!" He moaned grabbing one of the pretzel sticks which were covered in peanut butter and Steve's juices and stuffing it into his mouth trying to muffle his loud moans.

"Fuck... princess, you're so tight..." he thrusted a bit faster and deeper, angling his hips so he would nudge his prostate every time. "Flip over." he whispered into Tucker's ear, kissing behind it.

As he turned around, Tucker grabbed onto the side table with a lamp for support, and laid down onto his stomach. He ground on one of the pillows, gasping as Steve reentered him from behind, holding onto his waist to steady himself.

The entire apartment was silent except for the quiet mumbling of incoherent words from Steve and the rough groans from Tucker, alongside the louder sound of skin against skin, as they soon reached both of their climaxes.

Tucker came first, obviously, being the submissive one, as a string of curse words escaped his mouth. He bit so hard on the thick pretzel stick causing it to shatter along with one of his teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut, and clenched around Steve's member, causing him to cum just a few seconds later, grabbing onto Tucker's hair as he did. He rode out both of their highs, the two slightly sweaty bodies pressed together and feeling content. Steve pulled out, noticing that he forgot to use a condom so now his cum was now deep into the depths of his boyfriend's ass, along with traces of peanut butter.

"Let's get you cleaned up baby, if you're lucky I'll eat you out in the shower." Steve gave Tucker a chaste kiss on the lips and pulled him off of the couch, the pair heading into the bathroom to get rid of the smell of sweat and sweat off of them which always came following sex.

And that's the real story behind Tucker's chipped tooth.


End file.
